Project Summary The primary goal of this study is to decrease the incidence of risk factor violations in locally owned, small establishments by providing community outreach and assisting them in food safety training. West Hartford-Bloomfield Health District will provide Servsafe Certified Professional Food Safety Manager training to 10 restaurants in need. The district will then work with the restaurants to develop long-term food safety training programs for their employees. These 10 restaurants will be identified by analyzing data from past inspections in the years 2018-2019. An employee in a manager or designated alternate position who will be competent in training other employees shall be selected to attend the Servsafe course. After successful completion of the course, the newly certified individual will work with a designated health inspector to develop a longterm training program that can be implemented in their establishment. The certified individual will be expected to return to their establishment and institute this newly developed program. To observe results, food inspectors will conduct 3 follow up inspections at the selected restaurants to determine if the establishments have implemented their food safety training plans, and have retained training records. The principle investigator will then take the results of these inspections and analyze whether the incidence of risk factor violations has increased or decreased despite the offered training.